The Sweetness and the Light
by bishieshippergrrl
Summary: Conflicts arise between Sam, Frodo, and Gollum on the road to Mordor... PLEASE keep reading, it gets better after the first couple chapters!
1. Confessions in the Dark

THE SWEETNESS AND THE LIGHT: Chapter 1: Confessions in the Dark  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters . . . . . . . . . though I wish I owned some hobbits. *^_^*  
  
WARNINGS: Slash XD  
  
Master has the most beautiful eyeses I have ever seen.  
  
Bright blue like the morning sky, wide as glorious pools filled with fishes for poor Sméagol to enjoy, they are.  
  
But Master betrayed us! Master is a dirty little Bagginses. gollum, gollum.  
  
But he's so nice to us, the master of the precious is.  
  
No! He takes it! He takes our love, our precious!  
  
Master is our friend.... he may be more.  
  
Master hates us, he does. Master will betray us. Dirty thief! Tricksy! False!  
  
No! No! Go away! Go away!  
  
I'm you. It's because of us that we've survived. Forget Master!  
  
No! Master is ours! We loves him, we do! Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!  
  
He went away! He left us, he did! We are free to tell Master how we feels now, we are!  
  
Let's go, let's go, before he returnses!  
  
What's this? Master is talking in his sleep.  
  
No - Master is awake. He is talking to the nasty fat hobbit.  
  
"Sam, he's not all bad. He can come back, I know it!"  
  
"Mr. Frodo, you just want to believe it. He's not worth the effort!"  
  
"Sam...."  
  
"And I don't like the way he looks at you. He's got those creepy, shifty eyes, and it looks like he's undressing you with them...."  
  
"Sam....."  
  
"He's a murderer through and through and I'm afraid you'll be next! I'm only looking out for your best interests, Mr. Frodo!"  
  
Master's cut him off. With his....mouth?!  
  
"Mr. Frodo.." The nasty fat hobbit it is murmuring. Master's staring up at him intensely, he is.  
  
"Sam, trust me on this. I have to believe he can come back...so I can believe that I can."  
  
"Mr. Frodo, you're different! You can, and will resist the ring! I'll be there with you to help!"  
  
"Sam..."  
  
Master is kissing it. Master is leaning in, pressed against it's nasty little face. Master is moaning...  
  
We turns away. We can't witness our complete ruin.  
  
Master has betrayed us again.  
  
You see, you see, you see! He can't be trusted! Master never loved us! He betrays us under the White Face.  
  
His kindness was pity, his own purposes. He is not our precious. He is not worthy of the precious.  
  
We hates him, we hates him, we'll kill him, precious!  
  
If we can't have him, no one will!  
  
We can't. We still loves him.  
  
But she could do it.  
  
It works, it works, precious, it works!!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sam, have you noticed something a bit...ominous about Sméagol lately?"  
  
"I dunno, Mr. Frodo. Here, let me rub some more elven oil on your back." 


	2. Tensions Run High

THE SWEETNESS AND THE LIGHT: Chapter 2: Blue Day  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters . . . . . . . . . though I wish I had some nice hobbitses to play with. *^_^*  
  
WARNINGS: Slash XD  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES: Thanks for the review..... This chapter is mostly from Sam's POV. Enjoy! ~.^  
I saw it. I saw him. That stinker was spying on our intimate moments, and now he's molesting my Mr. Frodo. He's venturing dangerously deep into my territory.  
  
"Come along, nice hobbitses. Good Sméagol will lead the way.... Faster, not much time, precious!" And with that, the creature proffers a lingering pat to Mr. Frodo's furry little backside. MY precious.  
  
Hot jealously wells up in me, tightening my loins and quickening my breathing. I can't let this pass. I can no longer ignore the hunger in its huge, longing eyes. I can't.  
  
"Hey Mr. Frodo, that Stinker's scoping out your bum! Why'd you smack his ass, Stinker?"  
  
"We don't smacks itsss bottom on purpose, gollum, gollum! We jusssst moving it along, precious."  
  
I raise my fists, ready to defend my Master's dignity. Such a filthy creature should not have something so beautiful, so lovely, so... precious..... as my Mr. Frodo. I mentally slap myself. Something other than the ring had taken power over me. Don't you go getting any strange ideas, Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Sam, please!" Mr. Frodo turns his exasperated blue eyes on me, and I melt inside. "He didn't mean anything by it." Frodo slips his hand into mine, and I can feel a pink tinge in my slightly pointed ears as he whispers, "Sam, you know he's not a threat to our relationship."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Mr. Frodo's turned away from it, so of course he doesn't notice how its eyes remain diligently focused on his tight little behind as he continues walking. Of course he doesn't see.  
  
I swore that I would protect Frodo, and I know I have to, even if he doesn't see that creature as a threat. Once it darts ahead on the path, I turn to my master and whisper that I think he might be in danger from that thing.  
  
"I think you're imagining things, Samwise Gamgee," he replies. "Don't worry. The ring is safe."  
  
"That's not what I meant ---"  
  
"Come along, hurry, hobbitses!" Gollum interjects. "Master, nasty fat hobbit's slowing usss down!"  
  
Mr. Frodo can barely restrain me from attacking the thing. In spite of myself, I feel warm and tingly at his touch.  
  
"You're really tense today," Mr. Frodo says with a frown. "Maybe I should be rubbing YOUR back with elven oil tonight." The thought sends a slight shiver down my spine.  
  
"All right. I'll leave it alone." For now, I'll be remaining silent.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Nasssty fat hobbit suspects usss, preciousss."  
  
"We'll take care of him, won't we? Gollum, gollum!"  
  
"Yesss, of course, precious, we will!" 


	3. Melancholy Longings

THE SWEETNESS AND THE LIGHT: Chapter 3: Melancholy Longing  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters . . . . . . . . . though I wish I had some nice hobbitses to play with. *^_^*  
  
WARNINGS: Slash XD  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES: After this chapter, it's really going to start getting good.. :D Please review! This one's from Frodo's point of view.  
  
* * * *  
  
Things got "weird".  
  
Lately, Sam has been acting so tense. He's more uptight and jealous than usual. Possessive, even. He's been insisting that we show our fondness for one another in front of Sméagol. He seems worried that Sméagol is attempting to harm our relationship. I attempt to reassure him that the creature's thoughts lie only with the ring.  
  
"Sam, you're overreacting. Sméagol didn't mean to knock you into the water."  
  
"Mr. Frodo, it knows I can't swim! That stinker wants something!"  
  
"I already told you, the ring is sa-----"  
  
"I don't mean the ring! That stinker wants you!"  
  
I stop cold. "What?"  
  
Sam leans in, his face urgently close to mine. "I can't die. I swore to protect you, to keep my eyes only on you."  
  
My heart skips a beat. I kiss him gently on his unshaven mouth. "Sam, don't trouble yourself. We're going to be fine."  
  
"But, Mr. Frodo......"  
  
"I love you, Samwise Gamgee."  
  
"Mr. Frodo......."  
  
"Say it, Sam."  
  
"I love you, Frodo Baggins."  
  
As we reassure each other, I think back to the day "we" became "us".  
  
* * * *  
  
In the woods of Lothlórien, Sam and I confessed the feelings we had both harbored so long for each other.  
  
For years, there had been hints that Sam was attracted to men. The intensity on his face when using long, cylindrical gardening tools, for example. Perhaps it was only my youthful optimism that made me question Sam's orientation. Perhaps it was only my wishful thinking, I'd worried, for I knew I too had those thoughts hidden deep in my mind. In my heart, I always knew why my eyes would incessantly trace the figure of male but not female.  
  
Sam was my closest friend, and I had never told him of my desires.  
  
On that night, the one following Gandalf's death, with tragedy looming behind, we had admitted and explored our love.  
  
And I kept the memory of that night in my heart. I can still feel the contrast of his coarse traveling cloak and his flesh upon mine.  
  
* * * *  
  
I feel his hand slip into my rough cotton shirt as he slips my mithril chain mail over my head. I kiss his neck and run a hand through his tousled hair, rubbing his back with the other.  
  
A passionate kiss covers my mouth. I feel my member begin to rise and a hot blush stains my cheeks, turning my face to the side.  
  
Two eyes are peering through the bushes at me.  
  
Sam, perhaps noticing my stiffening, turns and faces the same direction. He leaps to his feet. I draw Sting.  
  
In seconds, Sam drags Sméagol from the bushes, one hand still moving beneath his thin loincloth.  
  
* * * *  
  
"It catches us, it catches ussss! Gollum, gollum!" 


	4. Taking the Plunge, Part I

THE SWEETNESS AND THE LIGHT: Chapter 4: Taking the Plunge Part I  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters . . . . . . . . . though I wish I had some nice hobbitses to play with. *^_^* The song used in this chapter is "Detective" by No Doubt.  
  
WARNINGS: Slash XD  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES: My first attempt at a songfic.... hehe. ^^ This one's kinda long, but the plot is starting to thicken.. yay.  
* * * *  
(My back it hurts again) (It aches like history)  
  
"Mr. Frodo, don't you see? First that stinker smacks your bum, and now he's makin' bacon to our intimate moments! Don't you get it now!?"  
  
Nasty fat hobbit thrusts me to hisss feet, precious. I'm forced to my knees before master, who has hurriedly pulled on his trousers. Don't look at his crotch, precious! It'ssss rude! Gollum, gollum!  
  
(Cotton mouth and all lit up) (You're smiling back at me)  
  
No point in modesty now, precious. Master hatesss usss for sure now, gollum!  
  
"Sam, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation---"  
  
"What kind of explanation could there be?"  
  
(But I feel you must have failed me)  
  
Master kneels before me. We shivers, precious, at the closeness of hisss bare chest. Gollum, he's so beautiful!  
  
(Once again you've let me down)  
  
He doesn't love us, gollum, gollum! The ssscent of the nasssty fat hobbit is still on him, precious!  
  
(My confidence below my knees now) (I need to find you out)  
  
Master speaks. "Sméagol, why were you over there. were you. what." he trails off. So cute when he blushes!  
  
(Peek in sneak about) (I'm gonna snoop and call you out)  
  
"We don't ssspy, precious, we stumbled here looking for master-"  
  
"I'll bet you just wish he were your master, Stinker!"  
  
"We wanted to tell him we sspotted a new path. We tripped, our hands tried to break our fall, gollum, we twisssted and turned and landed on it, we did, and what should we sssee, but more of master than we intended! Gollum, gollum, gollum!"  
  
(I caught you, your hands are red)  
  
"Oh, so I guess you made some gravy to go with that bacon---"  
  
"Sam! Please!"  
  
(Now I'm your broken-hearted detective)  
  
"Begging your pardon Mr. Frodo, but do I look like I just fell off a turnip truck?"  
  
"Stop, Sam! I believe him!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"I believe him!"  
  
I can't believe my pointy little ears.  
  
(Hey lover, why the gun?)  
  
"What?!"  
  
(Hold on, I'm almost there)  
  
Jealousy wells up in my loins.  
  
"Why? Why do you always believe in him? Why not me?"  
  
(It's too late, you killed the trust) (Don't act so unaware)  
  
"Sam, I don't think---"  
  
I turn my back on the pitiful scene. Hobbits don't usually have weak stomachs, but the smug look on that stinker's face was starting to make my stomach turn.  
  
(So why are you so destructive?) (Do you realize what you've done?)  
  
I swiftly dress and gather my things, taking care to leave behind the blanket that I'd shared with my Frodo moments before.  
  
Frodo speaks. "Sam, what are you doing?"  
  
(You can't bring it back to life now) (What are you running from?)  
  
"I'm leaving. The two of you can go to Mordor without me."  
  
"Sam!"  
  
I take care not to turn around, for his broken-hearted countenance might be too much for me to withstand.  
  
* * * *  
  
Our dream! Our dreams are coming true, precious!  
  
(Peek in sneak about) (I'm gonna snoop and call you out) (I caught you) (Now I'm your broken hearted detective)  
  
Master looksss devastated.  
  
What have we done to him?? What have we done? GOLLUM!  
  
* * * *  
  
(I don't like the way I feel)  
  
"Sam?! This is.... a joke...... right?"  
  
(I just want you to be real)  
  
"Sam....... it's not funny...... Sam........ SAM!"  
  
(Hey girl save the liar) (Can't you see his pants on fire?)  
  
Sméagol places a gnarled, comforting hand on my back and that's the only thing that restrains me from running after Sam as he retreats into the wilderness regardless of the tears as they stream down my face.  
  
* * * *  
  
Thissss feels ssssso right, precious!  
  
* * * *  
  
(Hey girl save the liar) (Can't you see his pants on fire?)  
  
I slip from Sméagol's grip and fall to the ground weeping. Sam - my one and only love, my giver of strength from within - has left me. Probably forever. What did I do to deserve it?  
  
What did I do?  
  
* * * *  
  
(I'm rummaging through your closet) (Imagining all the worst thoughts)  
  
It's all I can do to keep from crying. After I'm far away from them, my hobbit love of nature takes over and I find an old, beautiful tree to sob beneath. A weeping willow. Memories of Mr. Frodo remain in my heart and on my skin.  
  
Don't go gettin' all sentimental, Samwise Gamgee. He'd be content to leave you for that stinker in a moment.  
  
First thing in the morning, I reckon I'll be heading home to the Shire.  
  
I spread the blanket and lie down. It's heavy, but I still shiver without Frodo's cuddly body to keep me warm.  
  
* * * *  
We embraces Master, offering comfort.  
  
"Sam," he murmurs softly, thinking we can't hear it. "Sam....." Our chest is ssssoaked with his tearsss.  
  
He cries himself to sleep.  
  
This is how our love will grow, precious. With me easing the pain left by the nasty fat hobbit, gollum, gollum.  
  
(Peek in sneak about) (I'm gonna snoop and call you out) (I caught you, your hands are red) (Now I'm your broken hearted detective) 


End file.
